retro_musiquefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rock 'n' roll
Le rock 'n' roll est un genre musical apparu en 1953 selon MusicmapDans Musicmap, aller dans Rock 'n' roll puis Rock 'n roll & Rockabilly. aux États-Unis. Il tire ses origines du R&BChrist-Janer, Albert, Charles W. Hughes, and Carleton Sprague Smith, American Hymns Old and New (New York: Columbia University Press, 1980), p. 364, ISBN 0-231-03458-X., du gospel et de la countryPeterson, Richard A. Creating Country Music: Fabricating Authenticity (1999), p. 9, ISBN 0-226-66285-3.. Artistes * Bill Haley & His Comets300 Hits: Beach Party - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Bob DylanBob Dylan | Biography & History | AllMusic * Bo DiddleyBo Diddley | Biography & History | AllMusicBo Diddley facts, information, pictures | Encyclopedia.com articles about Bo Diddley * Buddy HollyBuddy Holly | Biography & History | AllMusicWestern & Bop - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Complete Buddy Holly - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Buddy Holly Collection - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicCollection - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicReminiscing/Showcase - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicVery Best of Buddy Holly (MCA International) - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicRaining in My Heart (Pazzazz) - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicGold - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicNot Fade Away: 1957 - The Complete Recordings - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicRock 'N' Roll Legends - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicNot Fade Away: The Hits and More... - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Very Best of Buddy Holly and the Crickets - Buddy Holly,Buddy Holly & the Crickets | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Very Best of Buddy Holly and the Crickets - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicPurely Buddy Holly (Purely) - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicBest Selection - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Essential Buddy Holly - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicAll the Hits - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicWords and Music - Buddy Holly | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * BuckcherryConfessions - Buckcherry | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Chuck BerryChuck Berry | Biography & History | AllMusic * Cliff RichardCliff Richard | Biography & History | AllMusic * Don CovayShapiro, Peter (2006). The Rough Guide to Soul and R&B. Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-264-6, page 99. * Elvis PresleyElvis Presley | Biography & History | AllMusicQuarante ans après la disparition d'Elvis Presley, les fans vibrent toujours - France 24 * Fats DominoSold Out! The Greatest Rock & Roll Show in the World - Fats Domino,Jerry Lee Lewis,Little Richard | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicFats Domino | Biography & History | AllMusicFats Domino, le «véritable roi du rock'n'roll», est mortLe musicien américain Fats Domino est mortVIDEO. Le pianiste et chanteur Fats Domino, précurseur du rock’n’roll, est mortFats Domino, légende du rythm & blues et interprète de "Blueberry Hill", est mort à 89 ansFats Domino | Rock & Roll Hall of Fame * Jerry Lee LewisJerry Lee Lewis | Biography & History | AllMusic * Keith RichardsKeith Richards | Biography & History | AllMusic * Little FeatLittle Feat | Biography & History | AllMusic * Little RichardLittle Richard | Biography & History | AllMusicLittle Richard (1958) - Little Richard | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicShake It All About - Little Richard | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicHere's Little Richard (Ace) - Little Richard | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicKing of Rock & Roll: The Complete Reprise - Little Richard | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicDirectly from My Heart: The Best of the Specialty & Vee-Jay Years - Little Richard | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Low Cut ConnieLow Cut Connie | Biography & History | AllMusic * Melissa EtheridgeMelissa Etheridge | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Nils LofgrenNils Lofgren | Biography & History | AllMusic * Paul Revere & the RaidersPaul Revere & the Raiders | Biography & History | AllMusic * Rod StewartRod Stewart | Biography & History | AllMusic * The BeatlesThe Beatles | Biography & History | AllMusic * The Everly BrothersThe Everly Brothers | Biography & History | AllMusic * The Rolling StonesMick Jagger | Biography & History | AllMusic * The WhoThe Who | Biography & History | AllMusic * Tom Petty & the HeartbreakersTom Petty | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusicTom Petty & the Heartbreakers | Biography & History | AllMusic Albums Chansons Références Catégorie:Rock Catégorie:Années 1950 Catégorie:Années 1960 Catégorie:Pop